


Irresistibly Dark

by JyaGhost



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dark What If? for "Irresistible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistibly Dark

The Major finally came around. It took nearly two weeks of Lucius's constant attentions to battle the cold that was clouding John's mind, but at last, he won.

They'd taken the Wraith outpost, destroying everything bipedal that moved on the planet with a clever little nanovirus that Carson designed and Rodney made possible. The herb flowed freely through Atlantis, giving everyone the good health and cheer that they all knew Lucius would bring them.

One would think, given how much Rodney's time had been devoted to the virus over the weeks, that once the work paid off and the Wraith were dead, Lucius would allow him to lie beside him, as Carson did. As John did.

But, no. Every night the three of them, sometimes with Elizabeth, would go off together and Rodney would be left standing at the door, ignored as they began to strip, petting and caressing each other.

It was beginning to make him sick. He deserved to be with Lucius!

Time passed. It was Rodney who'd thought to use the nanites to deliver the gene therapy to Lucius, but the only one who truly thanked him was Zelenka, the guinea pig. Lucius...patted his shoulder, said 'good work, great work, thanks' and went off with John to for his first flying lesson in the Puddlejumper.

It was unbearable. The aching need to be near Lucius got worse everyday. But they were always there, Beckett and Sheppard, taking all of Lucius's attention away.... and it had to end.

The armory was open at all hours; why have locks on it when there was nothing but peace and prosperity on Atlantis for the first time in ten thousand years?

It helped. So easy to pick up the 9m.m and load it. To slip it into a rarely used holster and conceal it under a t-shirt.

And Beckett, sweet Carson Beckett, never knew what hit him when he opened the door to Rodney's knock.

But it was the other one Rodney wanted. Sheppard. It was all his fault. Lucius forgot Rodney the minute he had Sheppard...and enough was enough.

John was sleeping when Carson died. He rolled out of the bed before he was really awake, his weapon pointed at the threat. Rodney never gave him a chance to fire, but Sheppard's movements kept it from being an immediately fatal blow.

He slumped against the wall, blood already gathering at his lips as he tried to breathe. The only man who could save him already cooling in the doorway.

"Rod...ney."

Rodney knelt, weapon pointed straight at John's head, bracing his hand against his nemesis's shoulder. They'd been friends once, John wouldn't suffer.

He fired, watched those hazel eyes go dark, and as Rodney stood, a glint showed on John's throat, rapidly disappearing for the blood pouring from the shattered skull. He knelt again, fingers slipping under the wet cloth of John's collar, pulling up his dogtags......and the ring Rodney gave him on PX9-228.

Cold horror swept Rodney's veins, leaving him clearheaded beyond anything he'd felt in months. He'd just killed John. John...his lover...his friend...the only person in Atlantis who'd tried to stop Lucius's takeover, who'd had to be drugged to his eyebrows before he'd submit.

He stood again, bringing the nine mil up to fire at the simpering coward of a man who’d ruined Atlantis…

And never heard the near electric hum of Ronon's weapon set to kill.

~~The End~~


End file.
